1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an emergency flashlight which is decorative when kept on any stand, and is structured such that it contains a battery powered light and illuminates by being lifted from the stand.
2. Description of Related Art
It is useful to have battery powered flashlights ready for immediate use in the event of an emergency such as a power failure or disaster. Various emergency flashlights have thus been developed. One example of such emergency flashlight is attached to a wall-affixed holder which turns on a light by taking the flashlight out of the holder. In another example, the flashlight is maintained in a holder which indicates its position by blinking in the event of a nighttime power failure.
It is necessary to attach maintenance tools such as a holder for the flashlight to the wall surface to hold and maintain a flashlight available on a wall, but the positioning of emergency flashlights are limited under recent housing situations which use a lot of concrete or new construction materials. It is possible to place a general flashlight rather than a specially structured emergency flashlight in a room and use it as an emergency flashlight, but a utilitarian flashlight placed in a readily visible location in a room is not esthetically desirable. Therefore, flashlights which are decorative in appearance by having decorative covers will help relieve the feeling of being out of place when they are kept in a room. However, such decorative covers may make the light difficult to switch on and off and may reduce its function to act as a source of lighting.